Ephemeral Days
by Yuri Ishtar
Summary: Our group is called back to the North Pole under the assumption they are to report their progress with helping the postwar world rebuild. The group comes together with news of pregnancy and marriage, but the happiness is soon marred by traumatic news.
1. Chapter 1: History Beckons

Ephemeral Days

By Danielle Franklin

Chapter One: History Beckons

x o x o x

Hello! Danie here!

This story has been floating around in my head for the longest time. Just to forewarn all of my newer readers, this story ties in with the "Tomodachi" drabble I wrote a while ago. Think of that story as the prelude to this one. You can find that drabble in my profile. :3

x o x o x

The place held a lot of history for her. For them. The icy blue of the hand-carved buildings that lined the snowy waterways. The dingy blue-gray sky high above their heads, filled with puffy white clouds, ready to burst with fresh snow. The way the watery sunlight of noon refracted off of the water of the endless canals. This place, she reminded herself, was where she had become a water bending master.

Old snow crunching under her leather boots as she walked, Katara ran her hands over her new parka, savoring the feel of the soft blue suede on her skin. It had been years since she had worn a parka. After living in the Earth Kingdom for so long left her more susceptible to the biting cold of the Northern hemisphere, something she sorely regretted. Her attention once more on the fabric she ran her hands over, Katara gave a delighted laugh as she ran her fingers over the fur of her collar, reminiscing in the feel once more.

As unusual change of scenery as it was, Katara hadn't been summoned here to reminisce upon her days as a novice water bending student. She, along with the other members of her past _gang_, had been called back to the Northern Water Tribe in hopes of gaining reports on the post-Elemental Apocalypse world. That, and, her father sincerely hoped, that she and her brother would find spouses and settle down.

That, she told herself, was something she was scared of happening to her. Sure, she loved the thought of having that special someone to hold and to cherish until death do they part, but it was the thought of raising a family that scared the water bending out of her. Just the thought of being responsible for another life, a _helpless _life at that, terrified her.

Shaking the thoughts of child birth and mothering from her mind, Katara focused her gaze on the picturesque palace that lay in front of her. Two sets of stairs led up to an impressive, guarded entrance. Heaving a deep breath and burying her fears change, Katara took the first step of the massive stair case. As her leather-bound foot came into contact with the icy surface, her balance gave way and she went falling down to the ground, landing on her knees.

Her bare hands hitting the icy ground below her, Katara's cheeks burned with embarrassment as she stood, wiping the powdery snow from her legs. Attempting to salvage what was left of her courage and dignity, she continued up the stairway, her face still hot with embarrassment.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs and only halfway to her destination, Katara took a moment to survey the area around her. Still, try as she might, her memories came flooding back to her. Stolen moments to practice her water bending alone. The first time Toph had ever visited the North Pole. Yue's death. All of these things, the good, along with the bad, where moments in time engraved in the ice that surrounded them and the city.

Breathing in a long held sigh, Katara headed towards the intimidated entrance of the palace, her heart pounding in her chest at the thought of seeing her old comrades and her brother. In her humble opinion, it has been to many years since she had seen them. Her brother, Sokka; the earth bending genius that was Toph; and Aang, savior of the free world and her very soul. Bringing her hand to her neck, Katara felt around for the weaved necklace that Aang had given her so many years ago. The weaving was superb and had lasted for five years now, the small Peony bud that he had fastened in the middle of the necklace had long since dried, yet none of the petals had fallen from the bloom. The necklace, as always, was underneath her robes, laying against the bare skin of her neck. For many years she had worn it along with her mother's necklace in the vain wish it would bring it closer to the one she called her _first love_.

"You still wear that?" asked an amused voice, familiar, deep, and masculine, that of her older brother, Sokka. At hearing him speak to her, Katara's _blue _mood instantly turned golden. Turning around quickly as she hastily place the woven necklace back into the folds of her robes, Katara let out a squeal of joy as she rushed up to her brother and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I didn't know you'd be so happy to see me. Maybe we should separate more often..." Sokka speculated, taking on a look of thought before he hoisted his sister up and squeezed her tight. Letting his little sister back down onto the snowy ground, Sokka was amazed to find that his _little _sister wasn't so little anymore.

"Katara! You're...you- you-" He stuttered, amazed at the difference five years had made in Katara. "I know. I'm not tiny any more." Katara said, her voice amused as she took her brother in. His face and height where really the only things that had changed about him. He now towered above her, well of six feet she thought. Somewhere in the five years they had been separated, Sokka had grown a goatee. His eye brows had also grown thicker, much to her dismay. Just as she and Sokka had grown into a conversation, one of their past, a female voice called to Sokka from half-way down the stairwell.

"Sokka! Katara!" The voice called again, drawing the attention of the water tribe siblings. "Suki! Oh my gosh!" Katara hollered in happiness as she bounded down the snowy, slopped stairs to her brother's long-time girlfriend. "Look at you! Your hair!" Katara said as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Suki too had began to sniffle, amazed at what time had done to one of her closest friends. "Katara, you look so beautiful. A true woman." Suki said, dabbing at her eyes with the back of her green sleeve. "Me? Suki, look at you. Your hair is long now! Why the change?" Katara asked as she envied the rare shade of brown her friend's hair possessed. "Would you really like to now? Why I've let my hair grow out?" Suki asked with a wry smile as she took her friends hands in her own.

"Katara. You're going to be an aunt. Sokka and I...we're getting married. I'm pregnant." She said, the errant tears forming in her eyes again. Katara, her mouth agape with awe, looked from Suki to Sokka. "Wha- you can't be serious? A baby!" Katara laughed happily, wrapping her arms around Suki.

Sokka watched on from the landing of the stairs, unable to here what the girls where currently gabbing about. He finally got his answer as his sister squealed and hugged Suki tightly. Letting out a sigh, Sokka gave his sister a crooked smile as she looked his way, the same, happy beam of smile still displayed on her face.

"..so I left the Kyoshi Warriors. Setsuka took my place as the chieftain. The girl's are in good hands." Suki reassured her friend. "But don't think this kid is going to keep me from fighting. Oh no- I will not become one of _those_ women. The kind that fuss over their children and their home." Katara was no longer listening to Suki prattle on about the woes of her impending motherhood. Part of her father's wish had come true. Her brother was going to take a wife and start a family. Now, it might turn out to be a family of little barbarians, but it was a family no less. Her eyes cast down and fogged by thought, Katara had now completely tuned Suki out. What if her father saw her as a failure? No. She thought...he wasn't like the other sexist men who ran rampant in the city.

"Hello? Katara? Are you listening?" Suki asked with a smile as she waved her gloved hand in front of Katara's face. "I- oh! Yeah. Sure!" Katara stumbled over her words as she attempted to take in what her friend was saying, but still unable to come to terms that her brother of all people was settling down before her.

"Katara! Suki! Can we go inside before my butt freezes off?!" Sokka moaned from the landing, the tip of his nose had began to turn red from constant contact with his hand. Katara gave a laugh at her brother's request. "Yes, your royal whiny-ness!" She called back to her brother as she and Suki began to ascend the staircase.

"Oh! I forgot to ask, how are you and Aang?" Suki started up again, another series of questions. "I- Oh... I haven't seen him in years. Isn't he supposed to be here though?" Katara asked in a nonchalant way. She appeared to be wholly unconcerned with the Avatar's arrival, which surprised and shocked Suki in more ways than one.

But what shocked Suki more than anything else was that Katara and the Avatar had not yet married. Or even had kids for that matter. For as long as she could remember knowing them they had been like an old couple, highly attached and inseparable. "Is he arriving soon? Are you excited?" Suki asked, her lightly colored lips turning upwards in a warm smile. "When are you two going to tie the knot?" She continued to push her friend for answers.

Quickly becoming annoyed with Suki's never ending questions, Katara's brow furrowed in indignation as she continued to listen to Suki ramble on. "No. We aren't getting married." Katara muttered, relived that they finally reached the landing of the stairs.

"Finally! Took you guys long enough!"

Katara froze. Her throat closed and her stomach dropped at hearing that voice. Cheeks burning and her stomach fluttering, Katara drew her eyes to where her brother and another figure stood. The other figured looking completely out of place draped in orange and yellow cotton fabric. Unable to speak, let alone utter a greeting, Katara let her eyes slowly take in the tall figure that loomed over her and Suki.

He held the familiar lithe form of his childhood, only now he was somewhat gifted with more muscle mass. His face no longer held the cherubic look he had as a child, but was now that of a man. Prominent cheek bones, a strong chin, a good nose; the same soft-looking skin. The all too familiar arrow that ran the length of his body, still blue and proud as ever. "Katara. You look so beautiful." The man said, his voice smooth and velvety as he extended his hand for her to take.

"Aang! It's so good to see you!" Suki pipped up as she ran over to the two men, playfully punching the monk in the chest. Katara, still unable to speak, simply gave a weak nod, acknowledging Aang's presence.

Her eyes still took in Aang's appearance. He was so _different. _She came up with a number of words to describe his appearance. Statuesque. Godlike. Angelic. Ethereal. It was as if she had been stunned silent at his very appearance. But it wasn't his beauty that made her tongue-twisted. It was the warm, delicious feeling that formed in the pit of her stomach as her eyes roamed over his sculpted body. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in five years.

"Katara? Hello? Anyone in there?" Aang playfully mocked her, brushing his shoulder against hers in an attempt to gain her attention. Again, she was dumbstruck, only able to mumble a few incoherent words as their little group slowly walked into the palace.

It was going to be a day Sokka would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2: Nameless Calamity, Part 1

Ephemeral Days

By Danielle Franklin

Chapter Two: Nameless Calamity, Part 1

x o x o x

I'm aware that this chapter is very short, but it is all I could type out. It's now 5 o'clock in the morning here and I'm going to dreamland. :3 I will give review responses in "Part 2"!

x o x o x

Inky black darkness surrounded him, the heady and rich smell of Nag Champa filling his nostrils. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. The Avatar held a meditative pose, his arrowed tattoos glowing eerily in the smoke the burning incense sticks excreted. Suddenly feeling as if he were plunged into water, Aang found himself to have left his physical body behind.

_Sleep, let your mind become a sieve. Let all of your earthly woes slip away..._ The voice of Guru Pathik filled his mind. The visionary of a man had passed on a few years back, but the voice of his spiritual mentor still haunted Aang. Aang found himself completely immersed in the ocean that surrounded them, the endless expanse of blue he found peaceful and serene.

Letting his body delve deeper into the cold arctic ocean, Aang found that he had the rare ability to breathe under the waves the crashed above his body. Slowly drawing his knees up to his chest, Aang let his body slowly float to the top of the ocean, enjoying the rise of the bubbles that propelled him upwards.

It was truly a mystifying experience to watch Aang immerse himself into the Spirit World, yet every time she watched it she felt as if she were becoming one with the Avatar himself. His tattoos ablaze with the silvery glow of the Avatar State, Aang appeared as if he where one of the great spirits taken physical form, and in some cases he would qualify as one of the great spirits.

Aang was still unaware of the guest that had joined him; uninvited, but not unwanted. Katara peered at his glowing form from behind the thick green growth that inhabited the Spirit Oasis, her fingers entwined in the bushes before her. Unknowing that Aang could sense her presence in the room, Katara daringly parted the leaves farther apart, attempting to get a better view of the Avatar.

Her heartbeat increased two-fold as Aang's glowing form stood, slowly walking towards her greenery like some type of ghostly apparition come to take her to the Spirit World. Upon reaching the bushes, Aang's eyes and tattoos ceased their menacing glow as he too wrapped his fingers into the branches and pulled the leaves back, exposing his culprit.

"Looks as if I've found a stowaway," He said, a warm smile on his face as he extended his hand once more for her to take. Katara's stomach fluttered as she took his hand, her face hot with embarrassment a t being caught. His touch was warm and inviting, just like it had been for as long as she had known him.

"Well, Lady Bird, what are we going to do about this little situation?" Aang asked her as he entwined their fingers together. The same feeling; warm and urgent, formed in the pit of Katara's stomach. "I- ah-," Was all she could mutter, taken aback by his warm reception of her.

"Well...let's start with, 'Hello, my name is Katara; and I've recently lost my ability to form complete sentences.'" Aang playfully mocked her as he released her hand, taking on a slightly annoyed look at the way she acted around him.

Hearing him mock her the way he did infuriated her. "Well excuse me for thinking you are beautiful. I've just recently met up with you again, and I'll tell you: Five years has made you look like a completely different person." Katara fumed, placing her gloved hands on her hips as she took on a look that said she was about ready to waterbend Aang one-hundred years back into the past.

Aang's cheeks suddenly turned pink at Katara's retort. She thought he was _beautiful_? He thought that word was a little strong to be used to describe him. If anything he would have used the word to describe the infuriated waterbender before him. He found the way she wrinkled her brow and puckered her lips in anger to be extremely cute, if not borderline alluring.

"..I mean, come on! You leave for five years with no contact what so ever and you expect me to just fall back into your arms.." This was the only fragment of Katara's rant that he caught, making him feel as if he had just been stabbed in the heart. Her words cut into him, opening up old wounds.

Anger and frustration making his face burn, Aang swiftly stood up in one fluid and graceful movement; a move that could only signify him as a master Airbender. "You have no right to berate me. I'm sorry my duties as The Avatar have kept me from staying by your side as your lapdog." Aang told her in a sharp tone, his face took on a hardened look as he looked at the lovely young woman's face.

"And you know what, everyday I spent working to help rebuild lives; I spent those days thinking of you. I imagined how your looks would change. How much more of beautiful, illusive young woman you would become," He stopped, heaving a deep breath before continuing. "I've dreamed about this day for the past five years. The day I would finally see you again. When I could finally hold you in my arms." Aang finished, his hardened features becoming sad and crestfallen.

"But I arrive here, so excited I could barely speak. I'd rehearsed what I'd say to you for months now, I'd even gotten help from -" He was cut off as Katara slowly and sadly placed her hand over his mouth. "Just – Just stop it, already..." She begged him, her head hanging low as she let her fingers trace the outline of the Monk's lips.

"I don't need the big speech. I don't need to be with The Avatar. I need to be with Aang, though. When he re-inhabits this body, please, let me know." She said as she grazed her thumb over his bottom lip. "And tell him that I love him. I love him with every fiber of my being. I just can't stand to be away from him anymore..." She trailed before releasing his mouth and turning away from him, her walk a steady gait back to the entrance of the Oasis.

Still shocked and stupefied at Katara's words, Aang's face held a look that made him appear as if he where twelve again, and that Katara had just kissed him on the cheek. He remembered those days when the simple contact of her skin meeting his would cause him to loose all reasoning and logic, the days of young love and _innocent_ crushes. Staring at her retreating form, even now he could appreciate the subtle and seductive sway of her hips as she moved.

"Katara! Wait!" He cried as he ran towards her, flying lemur in tow.

Upon hearing Aang's desperate plea, Katara slowly turned around, watching with amusement as the Airbender ran towards her with his flying lemur perched precariously on his right shoulder and his glider in his left hand. If this didn't remind her of the the kid-Avatar she had grown up with, then _nothing _did.

"Yes?" She asked as she held her head high in mock indignation, the corners of her soft pink lips pulled down into a frown. "I- Oh- Forget it! I love you, Katara!" Aang shouted in defeat as he caught his breath. Katara let out a girlish giggle, one comparable with the way she would laugh at Aang's antics as a teenager.

"I bet she loves you too, Twinkle Toes." A familiar sarcastic and mocking voice filled the room, drawing the couple's attention to the end of the long hall of the entrance. "Just kiss her already!" The voice called back to them, earning another laugh from Katara and a smile and flushed look from Aang.

"Hey Toph, it's nice to _see_ you too."


End file.
